Silent Love
by onyxeyez
Summary: When Kakuzu goes to the club he always go for a good 'service' the owner of the club tells of a boy that he bought from a slave collector. Kakuzu interests about the boy's different appearance and decides to take him just for once. But then he realises some facts about that boy. Is that stone-hearted , obsessive guy falling in love with something other than money?.. KakuHida..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my first KakuHidan story I hope you all enjoy! x)**

**WARNING: THIS STORY HAS A YAOI (BOYxBOY) PAIRING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI 'DO NOT READ!' AND GTFO!**

**Note: **English is not my first language, so please don't stone me for grammar mistakes and the other stuff.

Ah by the way, I'm not the owner of any characters used in this story. -I wish I was.. *sobs*-

Dah, anyway Let's begin! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Fascination of Electric Violet**

"Oh, welcome, Kakuzu-sama" Owner of the Gold Club smirked towards his rich customer while Kakuzu was sitting on expensive velvet armchair.

"Takaba, Send Deidara to me." Kakuzu crossed his legs, looking at platinium haired guy.

"Of course, but - his smirk spreaded wider- Kakuzu-sama, can I offer someone else?"

Kakuzu glared at him. "Who?"

A guard handed him a magazine and Takaba took it, sat down near Kakuzu and started to flip the pages.

"Here"

He showed a young, pale skinned, silver haired boy to his customer. "What do ya think?"

Kakuzu glanced at photo for a while and he asked with a flat tone. "He is under 18, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Takaba smirked like a devil. "I bought him from one of my 'collector' friends, you know?" he winked. "And he still doesn't know what will happen to himself. He was very frightened when we captured that photo."

"What is his name?"

"In faaact..." He dropped his gaze. "We don't know, because he never spoke to anyone about anything. He is always very quiet. So we're calling him 'voiceless'."

"Hmm.." A pair of acid green eyes wandered on the photo of silver haired beauty's forcefully captured, naked photo. "Okay.. How much money you want for him?"

"20.000 Ryo/per night."

"WHAT THE!?" Kakuzu frowned. "I'm paying Deidara ony 100 Ryo/per night. That's impossible. Forget it. Send me Deidara."

"Kakuzu-sama." Takaba caught his arm in a sudden. "I have a proposition."

"What is it?"

"Take him for once. Just for this night, I can give him to you completely free."

'Free'.. That was the word that Kakuzu loves most.

"And then?" He asked, He felt like there was another thing behind it.

"If you don't like him, just send him back and I send you Deidara completely free for 1 month."

"Sounds-" Kakuzu's words was interrupted by sound of his phone. He pressed it on his ear.

"Yes?"

"..."

"Yes."

"..."

"Okay, so the meeting is at my hotel. at 7:00 pm."

"..."

"Okay."

He hung up and stood up. "Send him to my hotel. You know the adress."

"Alright Kakuzu-sama." He bowed respectfully while his rich customer was walking towards thick glass doors.

"Moneygrubber pig." Takaba hissed when he heard the engine of Kakuzu's car.

* * *

Wooden door was opened in a sudden and very big 2 guys entered harshly. Hidan crawled backwards in his bed until his back touched the cold wall.

"Come!" One of them shouted.

Hidan had no idea about what they were saying. _Who are these guys? What will they do to me? Where I am? What are they saying? _He thought.

"If I say come, then come you slut!" He pulled Hidan harshly, caused him fall from bed. "You have a customer tonight." The other one smirked and they dragged him out of his room.

...

Now Hidan was sitting in a car.. The guy who pulled him from bed was driving, the other one was sitting near him. He put his hand on his arm, where is still hurting because of being pulled so harsh. The car stopped in front of a high-rise building and they got out. He pushed him in elevator and pressed 42.

* * *

Kakuzu was looking the scene of the city through his wide windows when the door knocked.

"Get in."

The door opened slowly and a boy stepped inside shyly. Kakuzu turned his back to see who was that.. When he saw the silver haired boy standing in the middle of his bedroom, he smirked first then started to walk towards him. Hidan stepped back with fear when he saw that strapping guy walking directly towards him.

"What happened?" Kakuzu didn't stop. He continued walking until Hidan's back touched the wall. "Did I scare you?" Kakuzu headed to door and locked it then turned to silver haired boy again.

"Strip."

Hidan gulped. _What? What does that word mean?_

"Cmon. Strip." Kakuzu frowned. Hidan turned his head to side, his eyes wandered on stuffs then he reached a pillow and handed it to Kakuzu with a worrily smile on his face.

Kakuzu looked at the pillow and raised one eyebrow. "Are you retarted?" He pulled the pillow from his hand then he threw it on bed again.

Hidan's smile gone in a second when that guy caught his arms suddenly.

"Your skin is soft.." Kakuzu whispered while he was rubbing the naked shoulders with his thumbs.

Hidan's eyes went from tan fingers to deep green eyes. Kakuzu's eyes wandered on silky, silver hair; sweet pink, small but plump lips and they stopped at the big, facinating electric violet eyes.

"Your price tag is 20.000 Ryo.. Totally worth it.."

He lowered his head and kissed the boy slowly. Hidan's eyes opened widely as he groaned in disgust. _H-He is kissing me! K-kissing! Dammit!_

He fluttered and tried to escape from that guy desperately. But there was nowhere to run away..

Kakuzu caught him by his hair and threw him on his very large bed. Hidan tried to cover his lips with his hands, tried to prevent the older guy kiss him again.

Kakuzu just smirked at his move and held his short-sleeved t-shirt, ripped it with a sudden pull, made the younger look into his eyes in fear.

His head went on pink nipples, he started to suck them slowly.. Hidan threw his head back with a loud moan, he screamed Kakuzu to stop, begged him with some words in his own language.. That made the older man stop and lift his head.

"I didn't know that you can't speak our language.."

Hidan just gulped. Tears were shining at the corner of his eyes.

"Seems like you don't understand it too."

When Hidan tried to stand up awkwardly, Kakuzu caught his wrist and threw him on bed again. Hidan was shocked, that man was more stronger and faster than him, it was making him nervous and jumpy. _What are you planning to do? _He looked into acid green eyes.

"Don't look at me like that.. Because you only make me wanna hurt you much more."

He pulled his sweatpants off, spreaded his legs forcefully and placed his already hard cock between slim hips..

"Haa-aaaaahhh!" Hidan's scream torn the silent atmosphere.. His eyes was opened enormusly, with the unbearable pain of his back... He bit his own fist and whimpered when Kakuzu pulled himself out...

There was blood... Too much blood on his cock... Plus, the boy had started to tremble unconsciously.. Kakuzu left him on bed and headed to his liquor cabinet. He took a hard whiskey bottle and went near Hidan again. He removed bottle's cap and pressed it on Hidan's mouth.. Hidan slowly opened his mouth and let the liquid burn his throat...

Kakuzu sat on bed and waited for alcohol to affect the young boy.. A couple of minutes later, Hidan's face began to heat.. The room was too hot.. and the bed was so comfortable and soft... He was feeling very relaxed.. Even, when Kakuzu climbed on him.. He only smiled lightly and closed his eyes..

Kakuzu leaned over him and pressed his lips on silver haired boy's burning skin.. He started to kiss him slowly..

Hidan wasn't able to think anything.. His head was like an empty zone.. He was only feeling the older guy's lips on his skin.. And it was..

_...exciting him... _

A hand moved between their bodies and caused Hidan moan in pleasure.. Kakuzu had held his member and started to stroke him slowly... Talented fingers were moving on his cock, making Hidan's head spin much more.. He gasped heavily..

Kakuzu lifted his head and held silver haired boy's chin.. He gently turned his head to him, began to kiss the moaning boy seductively..

When Kakuzu's hands went to Hidan's legs to spread them again, he didn't meet with any resistance.. Hidan was already hard as rock and dripping precum.. But still, Kakuzu leaned down and pushed one of his wet fingers inside him to prepare the the tight warmness for his member.. "I'm sorry..." he whispered although he knew the silver haired would not understand. "I hurted you at first.."

Hidan opened his eyes little bit and Kakuzu was able to see that magical colour again. He left a kiss on Hidan's soft lips and another finger added in.

"Nnnggghh!" Hidan's chest was lifted up when Kakuzu found his sweet point..

"Here?..." Kakuzu's whisper caressed the smooth skin of Hidan... He shivered in pleasure... _More.. More... _He moaned inside... _More this way.._

When fingers was removed from his ass, Hidan whimpered and clenched sheets.. Kakuzu straightened on his knees and grabbed Hidan's little hips, lifted them on air.. Although he is drunk lightly, Hidan realised it and shrieked, tried to run away from him...

"Shh.." Kakuzu wrapped his hands around Hidans waist tighter.. "Calm down..."

When the hard thing touched his flesh again, Hidan bit his bottom lip and lowered his thin eyebrows.. Kakuzu slowly pushed the head in and pulled it back little bit, then added his thrust little bit more pressure.

...

"Look.. It's hard to believe but I'm all inside.." Kakuzu slowly put him on sheet and leaned over him, put his hands on Hidan's shoulder line, began to move back and forth..

"Nnmmhh.. Ahh.. " Trembling arms reached to Kakuzu.. He wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's upper back and he clung to him tightly.. He burried his face on Kakuzu's neck, while Kakuzu was looking at him with wide eyes..

"You're clinging to me.." He whispered.. "B-but... why.."

"Aaahh..." Hidan's grip tightened even more..

Suddenly Kakuzu let himself and they both fell on bed.. "Kakuzu.." Kakuzu whispered into Hidan's ear.. "Kakuzu.. ..Kakuzu.. ...Kakuz..nngg.. ...Kakuzu.."

Hidan's hands grasped Kakuzu's black hair and he feel the climax with all the cells inside his body.. "AAHHHH!"

When silver haired boy's hands fell on bed, Kakuzu managed to lift his head up.. Little boy was still trembling, his chest was moving with an incredible speed..

He pulled himself out slowly and layed next to him... Hidan was panting heavily, his eyes were half open.. He was looking at ceiling...

A tan arm was wrapped around Hidan's belly and pulled him to where it belongs.. Kakuzu inhaled the beautiful scent of silver hair, and covered his body with a blanket...

"Ka.. kuzu.." Hidan murmured weakly and put his hands on Kakuzu's chest, snuggled to him more...

When Hidan fell asleep Kakuzu looked at himself.. He even hadn't taken his clothes off...

"Huuh... What the hell was that.." He looked down to the boy who was sleeping with an innocent expression on his face..

"I wonder where did that bastard Takaba find you?.."

* * *

**Yeeaahh! End of the first chapter!**

**I hope you liked it! :)**

**Lemon at the first episode.. Huuhh.. That was fast.. :D Ah by the way; In this story Hidan is 18 and Kakuzu is 34 :D -I'm calling Hidan a boy so you can think that he is 11 or more younger maybe? -perverts- :D-**

**I'm not sure to continue the story.. If you want me to go on, please review of fav, do something like this! :D -Reviews help most :D-**

Note: Readers who reads my other stories, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not writing new chapters for 'months'. I have an enterance exam in June, so I am studing for it.. And in fact this story was in my mind for a looooong time, so I wrote it. I hope you like this too. :)

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

**.Annoying Ache.**

"A-Ahh!" Silver haired's moan which full of pleasure echoed into Kakuzu's ear.. Kakuzu tightened his grip around slim hips and started to pound harder and harder..

"Nngghhhaaaa!" The pale chest was arched up with a loud groan, tears appeared at the corners of catchy eyes.. Kakuzu leaned over silver haired boy, burried his face on delicious neck, kissed and sucked the back of his ear.. Delicate arms of young man were tightly wrapped around Kakuzu's wide back.. While warm breaths of younger were setting fire to his body, Kakuzu moaned slightly.. He could not get enough of this boy. No matter how many times they have sex. It wasn't enough.. "I want more.. more.. more.." He panted into silver haired's ear.. The boy jerked visibly.. His body squirmed under the muscular, heavy man.. The tight walls of his warm hole, started to squeeze Kakuzu's coarse member tighter.. "Mhh.. If you're thinking that I'll let you come that early, you better change your mind.." Kakuzu looked at beautiful, impulsive, flushed face with an evil smirk. His hand moved to Hidan's member, he hold it tightly, caused younger cry out.. "Please! I wanna come! Let me come!"

"Huh?!" Kakuzu's eyes were opened widely as he heard the soft and tearful voice.. "W-when did you learn?-"

But he realised suddenly;

_I'm dreaming! Again!_

When he became aware of the fact that he was dreaming, silver haired boy transformed into a soft cloud and Kakuzu opened his eyes to the reality..

"Ha* ha* ha*.." The wide open green eyes swept the room to understand what is happening.. He was alone.. Silver haired wasn't there.. Kakuzu reached the phone which was standing near his bed..

"WHERE ARE WE TAO!?"

..

"W-We are on the Pasific Ocean K-Kakuzu-sama..." A very astonished male voice was heard after a while.. "T-There is still 4 more hours to land.."

"Dammit! Why I am paying money to you!? Fly that damn plane faster!.." Kakuzu slammed the phone down in anger.. _Still 4 more goddamn hours.._

Kakuzu was abroad for a week.. Business travels was his favorite activity.. According to him, business travels means business deals and business deals means more money.. But his trip that time was like a torment.. Silver haired boy was ruining his nights with dreams, to top it all his innocent face was occupying Kakuzu's mind everytime, hindering Kakuzu to focus on numbers.. In short, Kakuzu had lost nearly 500.000 ryo and 2 deals at the end of the week.. He was planning to stay little longer but in this situation he decided to turn back immediately..

And now, his body was writhing with desire, he was growing impatient to touch that soft skin, to see that innocent eyes again..

**-Flashback-**

_Rinnngggg* Ringggg*_

_"Hello.." Kakuzu pressed the phone on his ear while he was overviewing lastest documents of his company.._

_"Oh, hi Kakuzu-sama.. I called you to ask how was your night.." That was a known male voice, Takaba.._

_"Humph..." A slight smirk was spreaded on Kakuzu's lips when he heard the question.. He had done silver haired six times in a row (until he faints from pleasure) and it didn't seem enough for Kakuzu.. He had wanted to do him even while he is unconscious.. But he couldn't have said that to Takaba.. He was loving his money much more than everything.._

_"That was bad."_

_"B-but Kakuzu-sama, why!? Isn't he the most cute thing you've ever seen?"_

_Kakuzu shook his head smirking.. "Maybe.. But I won't pay any single coin for that untrained thing."_

_"But!-"_

_"-Ahh by the way.." Kakuzu added quickly. "The next time, when you offer someone to me, at least choose someone can speak our language."_

_He hung up with these words.. He even didn't listen what Takaba said.._

_He hadn't cared what silver haired felt when he woke up alone in the large bed.. Although, at morning, he had found the boy tightly wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's chest, just like after their first sex.._

**-flashback ends-**

"Ah, fuck.." He shook his head hardly to rid off these thoughts.. "I'm sure that, I'm being punished for stealing his virginity that way.." He passed his hand through his melted chocolate coloured hair then lowered his gaze on the large tent standing in front of him.

* * *

_What should I do?.._ Kakuzu flipped the phone angrily.. _If I call Takaba and say that 'I want silver haired boy' that would be literally abate my demand. But.. _He stared at phone's screen for a while...

_'Ka-kuzu..'_

"Damn.." Kakuzu inhaled a deep breath and called Takaba..

"Kakuzu-sama!" Takaba answered with a happy voice. "You weren't around for a long time, business trip again?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Kakuzu ignored him. "Takaba.. I want somebody.."

"Can I learn his name?"

"T-that.." Kakuzu started uncomfortably.. ".. the silent boy.. The silver haired one.."

"Oh!?... Are you talking about 'voiceless'?.. Heh I should have guessed it! You must have seen the video, right? Heheheh.. Kakuzu-sama I'd love to send him to you right now, but he has a customer.."

Takaba's words were very 'unexpected'.. When Kakuzu got what he said, an anger wave started to spread all around his body..

"CUSTOMER!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MEANING WITH CUSTOMER!?"

A thought of touching someone else but him.. It was enough to drive Kakuzu crazy..

"Eeh.. So.. you didn't see the video..?"

"WHAT VIDEO!?"

"K-Kakuzu-sama.. When the day that I called you, do you remember what you called Voiceless?"

"... untrained?"

"Yes, excatly... When you used that word, I decided to train him little bit..."

_Train him..._

"But in the middle of training we decided to record him, because his responds were too cute.. Anyway.. Then, when we watch the video later, we decided to upload it to our club's special site.. You know the adress, right?.. Ahh.. okay.. then.. we uploaded it and it became very popular.. He made me earn 250.000 Ryo this week.."

"..."

"Kakuzu-sama?.."

"When will he come back?.."

"eeuhh.. about 1 pm.."

"Okay, send him to my house."

"Oi, oi! Kakuzu-sama! voiceless is a human, too. He has needings and-"

"75.000 Ryo for this night and tomorrow. You know the adress." Kakuzu coldly said.

"w-wow.." Takaba's astonished voice was heard after a while.. "So.. okay.."

...

When their conversation was over, Kakuzu turned his laptop on and opened the Gold club's special site..

There.. The silver haired was looking at him innocently.. There was a note under the picture..

'click this link to say hello to our new member 'voiceless'!'

Kakuzu clicked on the link and the video screen opened, caused Kakuzu's eyes opened widely..

Silver haired was in a dark room which looks like a cell.. His bare body was trembling slightly.. His lips were painted cherry red, there was a thick eyeliner on his eyelids.. that was making him unnatural but.. but.. _Too damn hot.. _Kakuzu couldn't stop himself to think it.. He felt urge to reach and kiss that lips harshly, until they melt with the heat of the kiss.. Kakuzu realised he turned on that easily and frowned.

When a pair of black leather gloves entered into camera's sight Kakuzu inhaled a deep breath.. He knew who is the owner of that slender fingers which was massaging silver haired boy's neck now..

"Do you want that I take you to candy shop, un?"

Black nailed fingers reached to the little pink spots, caused silver haired threw his head back with a loud moan. His wrists were manacled each other, his legs were chained, spreaded apart.

"Do you enjoy, un?" A blonde guy who was wearing slinky latex dress and black high heels, leaned over the trembling boy, smirking.. He was squeezing pink spots between his fingers.. "Don't hold back, un.. Let me hear your moans, un..." He pulled the flesh up, caused silver haired cry out.. Then he let the flush and perked nipples, headed down, to the half grown erection... "You're naughty, un. You turned on with my touch.."

When Deidara started to stroke the soft pink flesh slowly, the young boy's chest was arched up, a small groan escaped from tightly closed mouth, caused Deidara smirk.. "Yeah.. It will be better.."

Blonde left the flesh and reached deeper parts of silver haired.. He began to brush one of his fingers around younger's enterance.. "I'll hear that you'll scream my name at the end of this.." Deidara smirked and pushed one of his fingers inside.. The electric violet eyes were opened widely and silver haired screamed in agony...

"More, un?" Deidara added the second finger.. Then the third.. Then the forth..

Younger was trembling visibly now.. He was crying loudly while Deidara was moving his fingers in and out.

"What about a whole hand and a wrist?" Deidara forced his hand more, caused silver haired cry out.. "JASHIN!"

None of them understood that single word.. Blonde pulled his hand back. "Its too tight, un.. We should expand it first.."

...

At the end of the video, Kakuzu had came even without touch himself..

"Damn.. Damn.." he groaned.. "I'll kill that blonde whore.. How dared he touch my silver haired in that way!?" He harshly shut the laptop off and reached his phone..

"Yuki! Prepare the car! We're going to go home!"

"Alright Kakuzu-sama."

..

Yuki, who is Kakuzu's most faithful man, looked at his watch uncomfortably.. Time was 1.00 pm and his boss had decided to go home that early.. "Something happened, Kakuzu-sama?" He asked timidly..

"Just drive straight home." Kakuzu settled his aching head on comfortable seat and shut his eyes.. His brain was torturing him..

* * *

Hidan put his hand on car's window.. Every part of him was aching.. His body was burning because of the medicine which Takaba forced him to swallow it at morning.. Its effects were terrible.. His head was still spinning.. His body was still hurting..

**Flashback-**

_Although the stranger named Kakuzu wasn't with him at morning, Hidan was feeling very happy.. His head was spinning because of the different experience.. He had lost his virginity, but it didn't matter because Kakuzu had kissed him tenterly, had touch his body softly.. Hidan had felt like that stranger was Jashin's gift to him.._

_But.._

_He had been sent back like an object.. And after he arrived, Takaba had yelled to him.. He was very angry.. While he was having a shower, a blonde guy had entered the room and pulled him out by his hair.. He had been thrown on floor.. Blonde had sat on his stomach and had wrapped his hands around pale neck, asked "who did give that hickeys to you!?"..._

_After that, they did the disgusting thing to him.. Everytime he remember that, he felt urge to vomit up.._

-**flashback ends-**

He rubbed his red wrists.. _I hate handcluffs.. __Jashin-sama.. Why.. Why are you doing this to me?.. What I've done to you to deserve this punishment.. _His customer from morning was an old dickhead.. He even didn't fuck him literally.. _I hate when they touch my body.. The first time was different, but now.. _His thoughts were interrupted with the ringtone of the driver's phone.

He pressed the phone on his ear. "Yeah, boss?"

".."

"Okay.."

He flipped the phone off and looked at Hidan.. "You have another customer today.. How lucky you are.."

...

Hidan's eyes were opened widely when he saw the enormous house, which was in the middle of a beautiful green garden..

A middle aged hosekeeper opened the door with a smile.. "Oh, welcome, we were waiting for you..."

They brought Hidan to a large bedroom..

He was standing still, in the middle of bedroom, alone.. Then door was opened and someone entered in.. Hidan was looking at carpets.. He doesn't want to face to face with his customer.. He let a tired sigh out and shut his eyes..

Kakuzu was right behind him..

* * *

**Yaaaay! Chapter 2 ends here! I hope you liked it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Money money money!**

* * *

Hidan hold his stomach to not gag when his customer inhaled his silver hair's scent.. That guy headed his pale neck and planted some soft kisses on his burning skin..

_Since I'm under the effect of that Jashin-damn medicine, I can't resist.. _He thought and balled his fists... _Do not touch me.. Please.. I cannot stand it anymore.. It makes me dizzy.. It gives me stomach ache.._

Hidan felt that his knees began to shake.. What does his new customer look like? Old? Ugly? Fat?..

Tan arms were wrapped around Hidan's thin waist.. A known male voice huskily whispered something into Hidan's ear, caused him open his electric-violet eyes widely..

_T-That voice!.._

Wide open eyes slowly turned to their owner's customer.. "K-K-Kakuzu?!" He stuttered..

Kakuzu's strong arms pulled the silver haired towards where they belongs.. Kakuzu smiled slightly when the younger turned to him with tearly eyes. "Ka-kuzu.."

"Kakuzu"

"Kakuzu!" He repeated Kakuzu's name over and over and jumped into his arms sobbing.. At that time, for a moment, Kakuzu hated himself for letting him go back to that goddamn whorehouse-like club..

"I'm sorry.. I'll never let you go again.."

"I'm.. *sob* I'm sorry.." Hidan repeated his words between sobs.. Kakuzu pushed his hands into silver haired's T-shirt.. "Shit.. You're burning.."

Kakuzu easily lifted the younger and made his way towards large, double bed.. He realised that the younger was trembling slightly..

"That ignoble gave you drugs, didn't he? That bastard!" Kakuzu gritted in anger while he was stripping silver haired.. There were bruises and small wounds all around his body.. _Ahh, what I've done.. _Kakuzu slowly caressed the soft cheek of silver haired, who was looking at him with half closed eyes..

"Tell me.." Kakuzu started after a while.. "Tell me your name.."

Hidan looked into acid green eyes innocently.. There was nothing else.. Kakuzu sighed and grabbed younger's small hand and pressed it on his own heart.. "Kakuzu.." whispered, looking into violet eyes. And then he put his hand on Hidan's chest, arched an eyebrow.

"H.. Hidan.." Silver haired replied him timidly..

"Hidan.." Kakuzu repeated that beautiful name one more time and lowered his head to kiss the soft lips.. When Hidan's trembling lips touched his, Kakuzu literatly lost it..

He pushed his tongue inside the younder's forcefully, then pulled it back then pushed it again.. He repeated it over and over..

Hidan shut his eyes tightly while they were having a tongue-sex inside his mouth.."M-mmh.."He let a groan out and pushed his hands inside of Kakuzu's white shirt, touched the hard muscles.. That turned Kakuzu on much more.. He sat on bed, grabbed Hidan's body and pulled him up, settled him on his lap..Hidan was sitting on Kakuzu's lap now, his legs was spreaded apart.. He could have felt the hardness pressing against his hips.. "Hidan.."Kakuzu panted when their lips were seperated. Their pants were mixing each other. A big, tan hand grabbed Hidan's member through his pants. "Nggh!" Hidan threw his head back with a pleasureful cry out. "A-aah! Kakuzu.."

Kakuzu touched the pink lips tenderly... Pushed his fingers into the warm and wet mouth.. _Mhh.. Ideal mouth for a perfect blowjob.. _The idea of fucking the mouth of silver haired, sent amazing pleasure waves through Kakuzu's spinal. _Ohh.. I'll definately teach that to him later._

Hidan pressed his hips on Kakuzu's lab harder, when talented fingers was pushed into his pants. Kakuzu groaned and reached deeper parts of younger, caressed his tight enterance softly, rubbed his fingers against the hot flesh.. With the saliva of Hidan, Kakuzu easily pushed his fingers in. "A-aah!" Pale hands which were standing on Kakuzu's shoulders, were balled to fists. "I'll make you forget every bad memory." Kakuzu whispered into Hidan's ear. Tan fingers moved slowly, they went deeper, Kakuzu pushed them until his knuckles pressed against soft skin.. "Yhaa!" Hidan burried his face on Kakuzu's shoulder, let his body tremble in extasy. Kakuzu easily found sweet point of silver haired, after a few thrusts... "Nmmnnhh.." Pale body was squirmed in desire and delicate arms were wrapped around Kakuzu's neck tightly. "K-Kuzu! Aaah!"

"Kuzu?" Kakuzu lifted his head with a slight smile. "That's new.. And I think.. I liked it.."

Hidan moved his hips up and down impatiently, that time,Kakuzu realized he had stop moving his fingers..

_Mhh.. You want more huh?. _

"More?" he asked politely. Hidan looked at him with a blushed face. "More?" Kakuzu asked once more.

"More?" Hidan repeated innocently.

Kakuzu turned him around carefully and let him on bed.. The flawless back of Hidan was looking almost as white as snow.. Kakuzu leaned over him and began to suck pale back of neck.. Hidan moaned and lifted his hips up as a reflex, caused them to press on Kakuzu's hard member.. Kakuzu groaned loudly when younger rubbed his own hips against older guys groin.. "I wanna fuck you..." Kakuzu panted.. "I wanna enter you and stay there forever.."

Hidan shut his eyes and lifted his hips more.. as much as possible.. _What are you waiting for!?_ He thought. _Enter me now! Fill me up! I cannot hold it anymore!_

Kakuzu reached the wet pants of younger and pulled them out.. Hidan's member was throbbing under his undies. _Please fuck me... For Jashin's sake.. Fuck me! I really want it now.._

Kakuzu pulled off the last piece of clothe and straightened on his knees, rubbed his long fingers around tight and wet enterance to prepare it for himself.. "I don't wanna hurt you again.. I hope you're ready.."

When the hard thing was pressed against his enterance, Hidan's eyes were rolled back in his head... Kakuzu slowly pushed it in and waited for younger to adjust. "Can I move now?" He huskily whispered..

Hidan was trembling slightly while Kakuzu was moving back and forth.. _A-AAh.. Jashin.. How.. How can I.. This stranger.. I even don't know who is he.. He brought me, no my body, for a night and I really fall for him.. Whats wrong with me?! Ahh! He feels amazingly good.. It feels like it's melting inside.. _"Ahh!" He gasped. _Jashin-sama!.. Please.. I don't want to wake up without him again.. I really like him even though I don't know him.._

"Mhh.. Hidan.. You.. nngh.. You're the only one who can make me feel like this.. Your pants, your movements.. These all exciting me much more.. I never want to let you go.. I wanna keep you near me and.." He leaned down and kissed the back of younger's ear seductively.. ".. kiss you, touch you, hear your voice and felt the softness of your skin.."

"Your warmth feels different.. I cannot name it, but.. *ahh* I never want to leave this.."

Hidan let his head fall on pillow... He was seeing stars with every thrust of older.. His hands gripped the sheets, he bit the pillow to not scream loudly but.. _Oh, Jashin, I'm I'M!_

"KA-KAKUZU!" He screamed with a voice which was trembling with excitement.

Kakuzu pushed it all in for the last time, the warm liquid flowed into the fragile body of younger.. His deep voice echoed in the room as a roar, then he collapsed on bed with a wet body.. His heart was beating like it will brust.. His long hair was wet because of sweat.. He felt an unusual warmth around his chest and looked down.. Silver haired was settling his head on hard chest..

Kakuzu wrapped his arms around the pale body and pulled him into his arms...

* * *

Hidan woke up with chirp sounds.. He was feeling very tired, but he was happy.. His legs was killing him but laying on a bed which smells like Kakuzu.. That was unvaluable..

Bedroom's door was opened slowly while Hidan was laying on bed lazily.. He jumped when he saw a middle-aged woman entered in the room smiling. He blushed visibly because there were hickeys all around his body, the bed was in mess and his body was sticky because of the cum... _And she saw all of this! _

"Kakuzu-sama is outside now, he ordered me to wash and prepare you for the breakfast.."

Hidan couldn't understood a single thing except 'Kakuzu' and he blushed darker -as if it was possible- while she was dragging him towards bathroom.

...

_W-Wow.. _Hidan thought while a housekeeper was putting plates on enormous, wooden table. He redirected to the large living room. He sat on sofa and looked around lazily.. The sofa was very comfortable and soft too but his ass was aching like hell, he preferred to lay down..

After a while door was opened and a tall male entered in.. Hidan couldn't believed his eyes at first.. That was Kakuzu but he was wearing workout clothes.. There was a towel around his neck.. He didn't realize Hidan at first and reached remote, turned the large screen Tv on, started to watch economy news.

Hidan was speechless.. He was able to see the older guy's body lines clearly.. _Honestly.. I think his body is.. hot.. Too hot for an 'old' guy... I think he is younger than my guess..._

Piercing green eyes was turned to Hidan after a while.. "Oh.. I thought you were still sleeping.." Kakuzu sat near Hidan and caressed his wet, silver hair.. "Does your ass hurt that much?" he asked..

"Hurt?" Hidan asked.

_He did not understand anything, again.. _Kakuzu thought but suddenly he realized something. _It would be awesome, If I teach you my language.. _Kakuzu smirked evilly.. _If I teach, he can tell me what he wants during sex.._

Dirty thoughts started to attack Kakuzu's brain in a row. Then he lowered his gaze to the boy who was laying on sofa innocently.. He ignored the urge to kiss his sweet pink lips and stood up slowly.. "I'm going to have a shower.. See you at breakfast.." Then he walked out of room..

...

After an awesome and delicious breakfast, Kakuzu gave Hidan some achecuter.. They headed to large living room again.. Kakuzu closed the door behind them and sat on expensive sofa, pulled Hidan on his lap... They kissed a few times until Yuki interrupted them accidentally.

"H-haa!?" Yuki's face became red as a tomato when he saw his boss was kissing with a -probably underage- boy.

"I'M SORRY KAKUZU-SAMA! I DON'T KNO-"

"What happened, Yuki?" Kakuzu asked calmly, ignored the desperate struggles of younger.. His cheeks were dark red, too.

"T-These envelopes arrived to the company, this morning." Yuki took some red envelopes from his bag, showed them to his boss.

"These are.." Kakuzu gently pushed Hidan on sofa and stood up with frowned eyebrows.. He walked towards his subordinate nervously.. _Red envelopes.. It means.. _Kakuzu took the envelopes. "Take care of Hidan till I come back.."

"M-ME!?" Yuki blushed again, looking at silver haired boy.

* * *

Kakuzu entered in the working room and ripped the envelope carefully.. _It's like I guess.._

He slowly read the letter and threw it at fireplace, watched it burn... "I knew it would be like this.. Dammit.."

He reached the phone and called a very 'secret' number.. A woman voice was heard after a while.. "Seems like you saw my letter, Kakuzu-san."

"What it means, Tsunade-san? These conspriacy theories? It seems too hard to believe.."

"You already know that these are true. This is the reason that you watch economy news carefully."

"*sigh*.. What do you think?" Kakuzu rubbed his upper nose.

"We should be careful, Kakuzu... There is a secret company, I think.. I don't know how they doing but they are managing to buy weak holdings.. You know, We expanded our companies like that, so it didn't seem dangerous to me at first. But now, they seem very strong.. I don't know who are they or where are they but, in my opinion, their next tagret is the strong companies, like us."

"Huh, they can't do anything to us, Tsunade." Kakuzu laughed with his deep voice tone. "It doesn't matter how strong they are. They can't touch us easily. And we are talking about an imaginary company right?"

"Kakuzu..." Tsunade sighed.. "Turn the Tv on.."

"Okay, which channel?" Kakuzu reached the remote.

"It doesn't matter.."

"Wha-?" Kakuzu's eyes were opened widely as he saw the breaking news on TV.. "T-this is.."

"Unfortunately.."

He read the line over and over... That was true...

_'The Great Uchiha Company, went bankrupt..'_

There were police officers and an ambulance at the garden of the Uchiha mansion.. Health officers got out of mansion with a corpse which was laying on a wheeled bed.. A white blanket was covering it.. Newsreader's voice was heard..

"The younger boss of the Great Uchiha Company, Sasuke Uchiha, had a nervous breakdown last night.. According to the house keepers, two brothers had argued last night and this morning, the younger killed his big brother mercil-" Her voice was interrupted when Sasuke Uchiha appeared at the door of the mansion. Police officers were holding him tightly, his wrist were manacled.. A a lot of journalist headed to them and questions started to fly in air.

"Why did you killed your brother!?"

"Is it real that Uchiha company has lots of debt?!"

"What are you planning to do now!?"

"Are you using drugs!?"

"Are you gay!?"

Younger Uchiha looked at these with dull eyes.. "He.. He lied to me.." He whispered and was dragged towards Police car..

Cameras were shut and newsreader was heard again.. "After the event, Uchiha company was sold to another company.. They are hiding themselves for now."

...

"Holy shit Tsunade..." Kakuzu said in shock.

"Yeah you see.." Tsunade sighed. "Itachi had sent me a mail weeks ago."

"About what?"

"About that his young brother was meeting with some weirdos."

"Did he say who are they?"

"Unfortunately. He didn't know too. But he told me that they were planning to kill Itachi.."

"What? are you telling me that Itachi was aware of the fact that he would be killed but he didn't run away?!"

"Yes."

"Idiot.."

"He was loving his brother too much.. He tried to save him, but he failed.."

"And died." Kakuzu added angrily. "What should we do?"

"We should be careful about everybody that we contact. I send the same letter at the other strong companies like us. I'm planning a meeting at next week."

"Sounds good to me. Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too."

...

* * *

**The end of the chapter 3! I hope you liked it! x)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4..**

* * *

Kakuzu got out of his office and walked towards Yuki who was standing at the doorway. "Where is Hidan?" He asked. Yuki pointed the garden with his head.

Hidan was sitting on a flower bed.. Sunlight was creating shining highlights on his silver hair.. Plus, he was sitting on white flowers.. Kakuzu enjoyed the scene for a while then walked towards the innocent boy slowly..

"Are you bored?" He asked while he was sitting next to him.. He was aware that they were trampling his precious flowers.. But he didn't care.. Silver haired was looking so beautiful while he was sitting in these lilies of the valley..

"Bored?" Hidan asked innocently..

Kakuzu just smiled to him and plucked one of flowers then placed it on Hidan's ear.. "You're beautiful.." He kissed the tip of the smooth nose of younger.. Hidan smiled back but looking at flowers..

"Hidan.."

"Hn?" Hidan turned to Kakuzu in a moment, and warm lips of older was pressed on his.. "Mhh.." He let a moan between kisses and pulled his head back..

"Something happened?" Kakuzu asked looking at blushing cheeks of younger.. Hidan hugged him suddenly, burried his face on the wide chest of Kakuzu.. "Kakuzu.." He said.. _I think I love you..__  
_

Kakuzu smiled and put a hand on Hidan's hair, disrupted silver strands jokely.. At the same time his phone started to ring.. Kakuzu puffed in a bored way and looked at the screen of it.

That was his accounting manager.. _Why the hell it had to be you.. _He pressed the deny button and put the phone back.. Hidan was still hugging him tight.. At normal times, if Kakuzu finds a boy as cute as Hidan, he probably would fuck him to death, with his whole rudeness and wildness.. But when it comes Hidan, Kakuzu couldn't help but be considerable and polite..

"You managed to change even a rude person like me. It impresses me.." He caressed the cotton-like soft hair of younger..

...

"KAKUZU-SAMA!" A very frightened voice of Yuki was heard, caused Hidan lift his head and look at the very scared guy running towards them.. He said something with a trembling voice.. Kakuzu stunned for a moment then his green eyes widened.. He stood up quickly and moved towards front garden with fast steps.. After they got out of Hidan's sight, he heard tires of Kakuzu's car screamed and the black car headed towards road..

_What was that? Kakuzu scared too? _Hidan crossed his arms worrily.. _I hope everything is alright.._

..

"ARE YOU SURE!?" Kakuzu stormed at his sales manager..

"K-Kakuzu-sama.. I've never seen something like this.. It's like we damned.."

"SHUT UP YOU RETARTED USELESS SHIT! HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT SHARES OF OUR COMPANY FALLS SO FAST AND AT THE SAME TIME!?"

"I-I don't know Kakuzu-sama..."

"FUCK OFF! WHY I AM PAYING TO YOU!? STOP EVERYTHING! PURCHASE AND SALE! AND I WANT THE WHOLE REPORTS OF THIS MONTH. DO NOT MISS ANYTHING.. EVEN IT'S A TINY NEEDLE I WANT TO KNOW! GOT IT!?"

"Hai, Kakuzu-sama"

Kakuzu hung up and passed his hands through his hair angrily.. "I'll catch these fuckers now."

"Kakuzu-sama, who is it? Someone bothers you?" Yuki asked, passing the other cars without caring traffic rules.

"A ghost company.." Kakuzu sighed. "After the Great Uchiha, looks like their next tagret is me.."

"Great Uchiha?.." Yuki frowned. "I am sorry Kakuzu-sama, tell me if I am wrong but, I thought that the yonger Uchiha killed his big brother and was sent to jail. There were no ghosts.."

"That was planned." Kakuzu took some reports from his bag and started to analyze it. "Someone forced Sasuke Uchiha to do it."

"This is a very meanly thing." Yuki checked mirrors to be sure that there is no police officers.

"Exactly."

...

Hidan was watching Tv although he couldn't understand a single thing, because he was very tired and lazy to do something else.. He couldn't help but smiled widely..

_Jashin.. Thanks for him.. I don't know what are you planning to do but.. Thanks.. Thanks.. Thanks to you!.._

"He is here." A maid opened the door of large living room and entered in.. There was another guy with her.. His face wasn't unfamiliar.. When Hidan saw him, he felt like his heart fell to pieces.. Tears appeared at the corners of his beautiful eyes..

_T-this is.._

"C'mon.." He said with a cold tone.. "Time is up.. Takaba-sama wants to see you as soon as possible.."

.

.

.

_What I was expecting for!? _Hidan scrolded himself mentally.. His chest was aching and it was all Kakuzu's, no his own fault.. _As if he can fall in love with a male slut.. He just wanted my body.. not me.. He just wanted to feel pleasure, not love.._

Car was going away from that spectacular mansion, reminding him the fact that he was thrown again..

_He is doing it again.. He is sending me back again.. __B-But Jashin.. Damn.. I love him too much.. I don't want to be away from him.._

..

They were walking in a corridor with Takaba's driver... Takaba's room was at the end of the corridor and knowing that was giving Hidan stomachaches.. When the door entered into their sights, Hidan sucked a deep breath and mentally prepared himself to being touched by other guys again..

When they were about to arrive, the door opened and a black suited, good looking guy got out.. he had very long, bright orange hair.. Hidan's eyes wandered on that unknown face for a while and when the light purple eyes were turned to him, Hidan blushed and looked at floor.

Long haired guy looked at that eye catching beauty carefully while he was passing them...

_What a weird guy... _Hidan thought as they entered into Takaba's office.. The scene was.. ..scary.. Takaba was throwing stuffs into a large bag..

"B-boss?" His man asked stunned. "Something happened?"

"Yes, dammit.." Takaba replied him nervously.. "That jerks.. T-they won't stop until they suck my whole money.. I hate that bastards.. I won't let them to do it."

"What should we do? Takaba-san?"

Takaba looked at hidan for a moment and answered..

"We're going to go to abroad."

"WHAT!?"

"Inform, Deidara. He, you me and Voiceless are going with plane. I'll take care for others later. Now we have to leave ASAP."

"Okay" He got out of room with fast and nervous steps, dragging Hidan with himself.

...

_There is a bad feeling inside me.. _Hidan bit his bottom lip when he was thrown into the blonde's room.. The driver of Takaba said something very fast and nervously, even Deidara seemed scared.. Afted the door bang closed, Deidara ran towards a wardrobe, threw some stuffs into a bag.. When he finished, he took a deep breath and turned to Hidan.. "Ah, really.. Where were you bitchy, hm?"

"..."

"I asked a question!"

".." Hidan lowered his gaze on floor in fear.. That guy was beautiful as an angel but has a devilish personality.. "Answer me dammit!" Deidara walked towards him with angry and fast steps, grasped soft silver hair and pulled it until hidan screams in pain.. "Don't act like you're a dumb, hm! I know that you understand! Answer me!"

* * *

_Got it... _Kakuzu's acid green eyes were narrowed dangerously.. He reached phone, called Tsunade quickly.. While he was tapping his fingers on table Tsunade answered..

"Something happened?"

"Rinnegan Inc."

"What?" confused voice of Tsunade was heard after a while.

"The ghost company..'' Kakuzu explained. "I found them."

"R-really!? B-but how!?" Tsunade shouted excited.

"Looks like their next target is me.. Humph.. They should have known this.. I am not easy as the great Uchiha to swallow."

"Wait a minute.. You're telling me that they got in touch with you?"

"No, I found them in reports of this month. The only company which has a fake adress was it.."

"Wait, wait, are you telling me that you found them by reading reports one by one?"

"Exactly."

At the other side of phone line, Tsunade and her advisor Shikaku Nara looked each other completely stunned, "W-wow... I am spechless.. It is very impressive that you found them that easily.."

"Save your compliments for later, Tsunade. Now we found em, what will we do!?"

"Okay, I will think about it.. If something happens please let me know.. By the way I had an e-mail from Gaara."

"The brat who is the owner of the famous Suna Construction Company? What did he say?"

"He said that some of small construction company bosses sold their companies on internet.."

"Internet?! What kind of boss sells their company on internet!?" Kakuzu grimaced.

"I know I know.. The problem is here.. They all have a common point.. They are all dead now.."

"Dead?"

"Yes.. They were killed right after their companies were sold.."

"Like Uchiha Itachi.." Kakuzu rubbed his upper nose.. "The most effective way to shut people's mouth up.. Looks like the boss of Rinnegan Inc. doesn't want to be came into the open."

"Kakuzu-san.."

"hm?.."

"Be careful.. Although Itachi was a real genius, they beat him.."

"Itachi was too young and naive.. And he had a very weak point.. He made wrong decisions.. He walked to his death."

"So, Kakuzu-san.. Don't you have any weak points?"

_"_Humph.. _No.. Certainly.. No._._"_

* * *

_Hey hey hey wait! What are you doing!? Where will we go!? Does Kakuzu know where I am going!?_

"Dammit! Stop struggling idiot!" Takaba's driver shouted angrily while he was trying to push Hidan in the plane.. "Or I'll beat you again!"

"I can do it with pleasure!" Deidara mocked. "I don't know why do you want that piece of shit with you, Hm.."

"Stop playing around!" Takaba rumbled. "And Deidara, you knew that he makes money more than you do."

"humph, you don't give us money Takaba, hm!" Deidara crossed his arms sulking.

"We are late!" Takaba shouted again.. His driver got mad and landed a heavy slap on Hidan's smooth, snow-white face.. He fell on floor, fainted.. Deidara shut the door of plane while Takaba's driver were pulling Hidan inside..

"By the way, where are we going, hm?" Deidara asked..

"As far as we can go.." Takaba answered darkly.. "If they find me again, I will be dead."

* * *

**Yesss! Chapter 4 Ends! Nuuuuu don't kidnap my precious Hidaaaann! *Shots Takaba and brings Hidan back* he is not yours! Humph!**

**Kuzu~channnnn! Did I hear it wrong or you told us that you haven't got any weak points? *arches an eyebrow* Yeah yeah sure...**

**OH MY FREAKING JASHIN-SAMA!? IS THAT PEIN!? *drools* -challenge accepted- KYAAAA! PLOT-NO-JUTSU!**

**Haha.. By the way I really have to think a name for Takaba's driver xD *any suggestions?***

**I am waiting for reviews!**

**Bye! x)**


End file.
